dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Oshinari Shugo
Perfil thumb|250px|Oshinari Shugo *'Nombre:' 忍成修吾 (おしなり しゅうご) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Oshinari Shugo *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Chiba, Japón *'Estatura:' 173 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Agencia:' Japan Music Entertainment Dramas *Hikinukiya: Headhunter no Ryugi (WOWOW, 2019) *Haru: Sogo Shosha no Onna (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Pure (NHK, 2019) *Meitantei Akechi Kogoro (TV Asahi, 2019) *Zettai Seigi (Fuji TV-Tokai TV, 2019) *Jinsei ga Tanoshiku Naru Shiawase no Housoku (NTV-YTV, 2019) *Kuroshoin no Rokubei (WOWOW, 2018) *Kizoku Tantei (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.5-6 *Machi Koba no Onna (NHK, 2017) *Kensho Sousa (TV Tokyo, 2017) *A LIFE (TBS, 2017) ep.4 *Keishicho Zero Gakari 2 (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Thrill! Kuro no Sho (NHK BS Premium, 2017) ep.1 *Rakuen (WOWOW, 2017) *Masuyama Chounouryokushi Jimusho (YTV-NTV, 2017) *Hibana: Spark (Netflix, 2016) ep.8 *Watashi ni Unmei no Koi Nante Arienaitte Omotteta (KTV, 2016) *Onnatachi no Tokusou Saizensen (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.1 *Money no Tenshi (YTV-NTV, 2016) *Doctor Chousahan (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Samurai Sensei (TV Asahi, 2015) ep.7-8 *Contrail (NHK, 2016) *Kaitei no Kimi e (NHK, 2016) *Rinshou Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri (NTV, 2016) ep.4 *Money no Tenshi (YTV, 2016) ep.2 *Death Note (NTV, 2015) *Ichiro (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Keibuho Sugiyama Shintaro (TBS, 2015) ep.8 *Around 30 Chan (TV Tokyo, 2014) *San Oku En Jiken (TV Asahi, 2014) *ST Aka to Shiro no Sosa Fairu (NTV, 2014) *Shokubutsu Danshi Beranda (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013) ep.7 *Aibou 12 (TV Asahi, 2013) *Kakusho (TBS, 2013) ep.3 *Kazoku Game (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.2-3,6-7,9-10 *Sodom no Ringo (WOWOW, 2013) *Urelo Mi Taiken Shojo ‎ (TV Tokyo, 2012) *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kagi no Kakatta Heya (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.3 *Answer ~ Keishicho Kensho Sosakan (TV Asahi, 2012) *Hakuouki (NHK, 2012) *Taburakashi ~Daikou Joyuugyou Maki~ (NTV, 2012) *Bitter Sugar (NHK, 2011) *Brutus no Shinzo (Fuji TV, 2011) *LADY~Saigo no Hanzai Profile~ (TBS, 2011) ep.6 *JOKER Yurusarezaru Sosakan (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.7-8 *Dohyo Girl! (MBS, 2010) *Angel Bank (TV Asahi, 2010) ep.2 *LIAR GAME 2 (Fuji TV, 2009) *Chichi yo, Anata wa Erakatta (TBS, 2009) *Orthros no Inu (TBS, 2009) *Ninkyo Helper (Fuji TV, 2009, ep3) *Smile (TBS, 2009, ep8-10) *Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Maou (TBS, 2008) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi ''Rojo no Omoi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hachi-One Diver (Fuji TV, 2008, ep8) *CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008, ep5) *Torishimarare Yaku Shinnyu Shain (TBS, 2008) *Average (Fuji TV, 2008) *Keiji no Genba (NHK, 2008) *Yukan Club (NTV, 2007) ep.3 *Shigeshoshi (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Yamada Taro Monogatari (TBS, 2007) *Hanayome to Papa (Fuji TV, 2007) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *CA to Oyobi (NTV, 2006) *Jirocho Seoi Fuji (NHK, 2006) *Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (Fuji TV, 2006) *Yaoh (TBS, 2006) *Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) ep.6-7 *Shiawase ni Naritai! (TBS, 2005) *Koinu no Waltz (NTV, 2004) *Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (TBS, 2003) *Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi (Fuji TV, 2002) ep.1 *Taiyou no Kisetsu (TBS, 2002) *Sayonara, Ozu Sensei (Fuji TV, 2001) Películas *Shiraisan (2020) *Mio on the Shore (2019) *We Are Little Zombies (2019) *Yuuzai (2018) *Impossibility Defense (2018) *The Lowlife (2017) *Samurai Sensei (2018) *Dark Side of the Light / Hikari wo Atete Shiboru (2016) *64: Part 2 (2016) *Lowlife Love (2016) *Hand in the Glove / Ariel Oji to Kanshinin (2015) *Strayer's Chronicle (2015) *Buzz / Souon (2015) *Kabukicho Love Hotel (2015) *Samurai Hustle (2014) *Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land (2013) *Yokohama Story / Yokohama Monogatari (2013) *Crying 100 Times -Every Raindrop Falls / 100 Kai Naku Koto (2013) *A Pale Woman / Sohakusha A Pale Woman (2013) *The Egoists / Keibetsu (2011) *The Lightning Tree / Raiou (2010) *Heaven's Story (2010) *Hito no Sabaku (2010) segmento "Obaasang ga Shinda" *The Laughing Policeman |/ Warau Keikan (2009) *Baby, Baby, Baby! (2009) *Sisterhood (2008) *Life Improvement Club / Komori Seikatsu Kojo Club (2008) *Don't Laugh at My Romance / Hito no sekkusu o warauna (2008) *Aozora no Roulette (2007) *Twilight Phantom / Akokuro (2007) *Life (2007) *Akihabara@DEEP (2006) *Breath Less (2006) *TAKI 183 (2006) *Love Complex / Love Com (2006) *School Daze |/ Sukuru deizu (2005) *Shiawase Nara Te wo Tatako (2005) *White Panic (2005) *Birthday Wedding (2005) *Lorelei: The Witch of the Pacific Ocean / Lorelei (2005) *Kimi no Himitsu, Boku no Kokoro (2005) *Animusu anima (2005) *Movie Hustle (2005) *Year One in the North / Kita no zeronen (2005) *Haru urara (2005) *Te wo Nigiru Dorobou no Hanashi (2004) *Inuneko (2004) *Space Police (2004) *Gachapon (2004) *17 Sai (2003) *Kao Dorobo (2003) *Battle Royale II: Réquiem (2003) *Returner / Ritana (2002) *Toy Reanimator / Gangu shuriya (2002) *Aoi Haru / Blue Spring (2001) *Tomie Re-birth (2001) *About Lily Chou Chou (2001) Vídeos Musicales *Flower Companyz - エンドロール *NMB48 - 最後のカタルシス *JUJU - 桜雨 *arie - 僕は…。 *Hamasaki Ayumi - About you *Koda Kumi - Someday (2006) *Koda Kumi - Feel (2006) *Koda Kumi - Lies (2006) *Koda Kumi - You (2005) Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padres y dos hermanos mayores. *'Aficiones:' Apreciación cinematográfica, patrimonio mundial, historia japonesa, diseño de ropa. Enlaces *Perfil (Japan Music) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Shugo Oshinari.jpg Oshinari Shugo.jpg Oshinari Shugo 2.jpg Oshinari Shugo 3.jpg Oshinari Shugo 4.jpg Categoría:Japan Music Entertainment Categoría:JActor